Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-p - 12}{4p} - \dfrac{-3p - 11}{4p}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-p - 12 - (-3p - 11)}{4p}$ Distribute the negative sign: $r = \dfrac{-p - 12 + 3p + 11}{4p}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{2p - 1}{4p}$